Usuario Blog:Tomas.molano.7/serie llamada las locuras de la penguin band
ep 1 temporada 7:Franky:creo que habra nuevos puffles,no G? G billy:uff estoy seguro habra un puffle mapache,conejo,venado. Franky:seguro te creo un.... (Franky sale corriendo) G billy:em Franky amigo que pasa Franky:.......... (un puffle mapache se acerca ) Franky:guau!!!!!!!,eres un puffle mapache Puffle mapache:hola emm dame un nombre Franky:te llamare emmmmm oh si rigby! EL FIN. ep 2 temporada 7:Franky:am este lugar esta embrujado? Pintor:yo creo(¡entremos!) Sombra:ajaja(silencio) Franky:me parece que oi algo Sombra:salgan! Franky:salgamos ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (Franky se queda dormido) Pintor:despierta amigo. Franky:que paso Pintor:emm,te quedaste dormido en la casa embrujada! Franky:estaba embrujada? ep 3 temporada 7:jugando FNAF2 Franky: no se que hacer Chico del telefono:Ah...hello, hello! Uh, see, I told you your first night wouldn't be a problem. You're a natural! Uh, by now I'm sure you've noticed the older models sitting in the back room. Uh, those are from the previous location. We just use them for parts now. The idea at first was to repair them...uh, they even started retrofitting them with some of the newer technology, but they were just so ugly, you know? And the smell...uh, so the company decided to just go in a whole new direction and make them super kid-friendly. Uh, those older ones shouldn't be able to walk around, but if they do, the whole Freddy head trick should work on them too, so, whatever. Uh...heh...I love those old characters. Did you ever see Foxy the pirate? Oh wait, Foxy... Oh yeah, Foxy! Uh, hey listen, that one was always a bit twitchy, uh... I'm not sure the Freddy head trick will work on Foxy, uh. If for some reason he activates during the night and you see him standing at the far end of the hall, um, just flash your light at him from time to time. Those older models would always get disoriented with bright lights. It would cause a system restart, or something. Uh, come to think of it, you might want to try that on any room where something undesirable might be. It might hold them in place for a few seconds. That glitch might have carried over to the newer models too. One more thing - don't forget the music box. I'll be honest, I never liked that puppet thing. It was always...thinking, and it can go anywhere...I don't think a Freddy mask will fool it, so just don't forget the music box. Anyway, I'm sure it won't be a problem. Uh, have a good night, and talk to you tomorrow. Franky:ok? G billy:que juegas? Franky:Five nights at Freddy 2 (por que? G billy:por nada(sale corriendo) Ballon Boy:*Risitas* Franky:aja 2 AM Franky:hola? Franky:aaaaaah(bosteso) 3 AM Franky:casi se me acaba la bateria!!!!! Franky:hola freddy 4 AM Franky:pero que foxy!!! 5 AM Franky:una hora mas siiii Ballon boy::Hi Franky:holis 6 AM Franky:voy a saltar!!! Franky:aja aja aja aja! ep 4 temporada 7:Franky:y si, de que hablabamos Petey? Petey K:Hablabamos de que saldra un nuevo juego Franky:Enserio? Pintor:Sí mira (Racing Adventure 2) Franky:El dos? BLOOPERS Franky:Mandarinas Pintor:Peras,Perinda Franky:jajaja EP 2 TEMPORADA 7 Franky:sal.............. Pintor:sal, ajajaja Sombra:No salgan Franky:No salgamos Pintor:no que paso EP 3 TEMPORADA 7 Tipo del Telefono:HI HI HELLO MR SPRINGTRAP YOU HAVE 10 YEARS ... NO NO 12......NO! YOU,AJAJAA! Categoría:Entradas